The Last Z Fighter
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: 1000 years have passed since the defeat of Majin Buu and Earth is being destroyed by its own inhabitants. However, when an ancient power greater than any other comes to destroy Earth, the last member of the Son family must be trained by a legend to save i
1. Chapter 1

(Please review)

It had been little under 1000 years since the destruction of Majin Buu and the world was in deep trouble. Not because of a super powered enemy, but because of the humans themselves. They were slowly making the Earth a shell of its former self. The humans had forgotten of the legendary Z Fighters of old and now do little more than use up every last resource that the planet has left. Deep in the woods far away from civilization, was the house of the myth known as Goku. Only one person lived there. It was the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson of Goku. His name was Gohen. He was a young teenager whose father had just passed away. The only artifact that is left of the family history is a simple rock. The rock that had been the four star dragon ball that belong to Goku's grandfather, Gohan. Gohen sits in the ancient house and mourns over his father's bed. He had just buried his own father in the cemetery that housed all of his ancestors. There were many relatives but only a select few were great. The last real fighter of the Goku lineage was Goku Jr. the final Z Fighter ever, who was killed facing the final threat the Earth has ever faced. Goku Jr. was remembered as a hero who sacrificed himself for the greater good of mankind, only to later have his name spit upon by most humans.

Gohen leaves the house and heads out into the woods and starts to think back to all the stories his grandfather told him of his ancestors. The battle between Goku and Frieza, the battle of the God-like Gohan and Cell, the battle that nearly destroyed Earth and the Kai planet against Majin Buu. It was all so amazing but seemed so unreal. Gohen could fly and fight pretty decently but he was nowhere as good as even his own father, a martial arts master but little more. Gohen sits down on a log and runs his fingers through his sagging black hair. Suddenly, Gohen gets the feeling that someone was watching him. He quickly looks up but sees no one. Gohen lets out a deep breath and hangs his head low once more. Gohen suddenly hears a sound and quickly looks back up. He looks over and sees something. He gets up and walks over to see an ancient house that consisted of only a single room. Gohen remembered this building. His father told him it was where their family started, with Goku. Gohen walks over to the door and slowly opens it. The door falls right off the hinges and falls to the ground and shatters from the centuries of rotting. Gohen coughs from the dust and enters the old sanctuary. In a corner, Gohen sees a set of clothes that hasn't been moved for hundreds of years. It was a blue gi. It could fit a child.

"They were my father's." Gohen jumps at the voice and spins around. Standing at the door was an old man. He was short, only about 5'7 and possessed graying black hair. His face was wrinkled with age and wisdom. His hands were weak and fragile but seemed to be indestructible.

"Who the hell are you?" The old man smiles.

"The only real family you have left."

"Still, who the hell are you?" The man's face is still holding that sunlit smile.

"I'm Gohan." Gohen just laughs.

"You can't be that old. Besides, Gohan died. He's buried in the family resting place."

"Are you so sure, Gohen. Maybe you didn't hear of the story of immortality, by master Roshi?"

"No"

"Master Roshi taught my father when he was a kid. He was already 300 when my father met him and was considered the toughest actual human on the planet until he was finally surpassed by Krillin. Master Roshi has lived for so long because of something that he had kept secret until it came time for one of our family to be able to stay and train one of our own when the time is needed."

"And what do you need with me?" The smile on Gohan's face is now gone.

"There is a new enemy. Someone who many in the other life never knew existed. The only ones who knew about this man were the gods of gods. This man, however, is the God of the Gods of Gods. He is the longest living creature in the entire universe and possessed awesome power. He has been sleeping in the depths of hell for the last 10,000,000 years. Now, he has awoken and found out about the legendary warriors that this galaxy has produced in the last millennium. He has never been bested in a fight and is the most dangerous person that has and probably ever will exist."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Our ancestors. They can communicate with me but only rarely. I have been called to find you and teach you."

"No, I mean how do you know that this man is coming here?"

"He left the Other World about 2 years ago. He has been wreaking havoc on the galaxy since then."

"But I can't possibly beat him. Why don't you fight him? You're the legendary Gohan, protector of earth." Gohan looks at his young successor.

"I am far too old and have not trained in over 500 years. My powers are pretty much dead now. I could train and get maybe half as powerful as I was before, but not even at my full power could I defeat this enemy."

"THEN WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I CAN BEAT HIM!?!?!"

"Because of what you possess."

"AND WHAT IS THAT!?!?"

"The powers of all your ancestors. Your body contains more power than any of them. More than me, and even more than Goku. You need to learn how to control that power and help the world from being destroyed by either this enemy or from the humans themselves. You need to make sure that everyone remembers why the Z Fighters fought and died for this planet. It was home. So, will you train under me for the next 2 years?"

(Please review)


	2. Training and a Final Battle

(Please review)

It had been six months and the two saiyan descendents were training intensely. Both warriors had been beating each other intensely. Gohen flies through the air from a punch and slams to the ground and rolls back onto his feet only to see Gohan right in front of him and kick him in the chest. Gohen slides against the ground and suddenly sees Gohan extend his hand and an unseen force sends Gohen flying off his feet and slam through a tree.

"More, Gohen, I know you have more. Bring it out."

"I can't, ancestor, you're too strong. Your power limit is greater than mine."

"There is no such thing as a power limit at your age. There is only a limit of the will."

"But your power…"

"I BECAME STRONG BECAUSE I WAS DETERMINED! MY FATHER HELPED ME SEE WHAT TRUE POWER WAS WHEN I WAS FIGHTING CELL! I NEEDED TO LET EVERYTHING GO AND UNLEASH MORE!" Gohen was motionless, "There is no such thing as limits. Only lack of trying. Now get up and we'll start again."

"Can't we have a break?"

"My mentor Piccolo would be disgraced right now. I began training when I was only 4 and we didn't have breaks. I would get beaten into the ground, and if I didn't get up, I get beat some more. And from what I'm seeing, I should start using that form of training and stop babysitting you." Gohen slowly gets back up but Gohan flies forward and punches. Suddenly, Gohen blocks the punch and hurls the old man over his shoulder. Gohan lands on his feet and smiles, "More, Gohen. Is that all you got?" Gohan leaps forward and a kick smashes Gohen right in the jaw. Gohen's face flies back but his torso and legs don't move at all. Gohen's head flies forward and smashes into Gohan's face. Gohan stumbles back as Gohen's power level rises drastically. Gohen flies forward and starts throwing fierce punches and kicks that connect with Gohan's torso and face. Gohan catches a punch and blasts Gohen with a large energy blast. Gohen deflects it with one hand and extends his right hand energy blasts out of his hand and envelopes Gohan's entire body and Gohan flies back from the force. Gohan lands on the ground and coughs up blood. Despite the injuries, Gohan was happy. He had sensed the real strength that Gohen possessed. That energy was incredibly powerful and Gohan knew that if Gohen was truly angry, Gohan wouldn't even be a particle. That single blast was more powerful than the spirit bomb that was hurled at Frieza so long ago. Thankfully Gohan was able to take only the edge of the blast. Gohen suddenly sees his ancestor and screams in horror. However, Gohan is smiling.

"You did well, Gohen. But there is more in you. I just know it. There is someone that you need to go to in order to be truly challenged."

"Who is more powerful than you?"

"Someone who nearly killed me in my prime. I was young and somewhat arrogant. He is waiting for you."

"Where is he?"

"You'll know. My time is done here. All I can do now is buy you time. I just need you to take me with you and then our path together will end." Gohen picks up his ancestor and flies into the air.

"I don't know where to go, Gohan."

"Lose your fears and thoughts and your mind will let you know." Gohen flies forward and does his best to lose his thoughts. Suddenly, it was as if his body just took over and in about 15 minutes Gohen lands in a deserted area with a giant crater that was a few miles wide and about 40 feet deep. Gohen had no idea why he landed here but Gohan got off of Gohen's shoulders and limped towards a large rubble pile. Gohen sees Gohan limp behind the pile and suddenly hears talking between Gohan and someone else who had a very high pitched voice. Suddenly, a bright light shines from the rubble pile and Gohan walks out, unscathed. His clothes were still in tatters but his cuts, bruises, and blood were gone.

"Gohan, how…"

"I want you to meet your new sparring partner. A fiend turned friend." Gohen sees a yellow glove touch the side of the rubble pile. Suddenly, a large pink thing emerges from the pile. He had a small tentacle like thing on his head and Gohen noticed him almost immediately from description. This was the legendary Majin Buu. Even though he was the weakest of the Buus, he was a force to be reckoned with. Gohen had only heard the stories that his grandpa told him about how Vegeta gave his first life to defeat this creature but Buu ended up returning the favor for saving Vegeta and allowing Goku to kill the evil Buu. That was the highest point for his family. Majin Buu looks over and lets out a loud laugh and gives off a HUGE smile. He claps and starts dancing. Gohan lets out a small laugh.

"Now Buu…we are on the same page right."

"Right" Says Buu in his one-of-a-kind squeaky voice.

"Good," Gohan looks over at Gohen, "Good luck." And suddenly Gohan disappears into thin air. This leaves Buu and Gohen alone in the crater. Gohen looks at the dancing oaf.

"You're gonna help train me?"

"YUP! FRIEND GOHAN SAY HELP TO SAVE PLANET! SAY YOU LAST HOPE FOR US! SHOW ME YOU BIG POWER!" Gohen was a little embarrassed since Buu had shouted right in his ear but he did as he was told. As Gohen powers up, rocks start to crumble and large gusts of wind cause Buu's cape to flap wildly in the air. Buu's large smile never falters from his large pink face. Gohen reaches his limit and the ground gives out from Gohen and he falls about 4 feet into the ground and relishes in the feeling of power. He looks up and Buu is still smiling. Gohen is in slight shock that Gohen's top power level doesn't scare him at all.

"OK! NOW SHOW YOU HOW POWERFUL YOU BECOME IF YOU ABLE BEAT ME!" Buu's face grows deathly serious and purple light blasts out of his body and Gohen is sent right off his feet as the ground blasts outward and rubble flies through the air. Gohen looks up and sees Buu's giant smile on his face once more. Gohen knew that this would be tough.

Gohan appears on a planet that is over 1200 light-years away from earth. He had learned Instant Transmission from his father long ago. He looks over and sees the town that was about 20 miles away blow up instantly. Gohan flies over to the destruction and sees him. The infamous legend that was Kage. Kage looks over and sees Gohan.

"Ah, Gohan. I see that you have finally come for your death."

"I know that my fate is well sealed, but I will not go down without a fight." Kage smiles.

"Then lets get this over with. I have a Universe to destroy."

(Please review)


	3. Gohan vs Kage

(Please review)

Gohan looks over at Kage before he vanishes. Gohan sensed Kage only inches behind him. Gohan sends out a kick and it slams right into Kage's stomach. Kage isn't moved the slightest. Kage grabs Gohan's leg and starts to squeeze. Gohan feels his leg bone start to bend from the pressure but Gohan rips the leg loose and leaps back. Kage is smiling and devilish smile that emerged from only one side of his mouth.

"I'll go easy on you, Gohan." Kage extends his arms and suddenly hundreds of energy balls fly from his fingers. Gohan dodges each explosion and fires some energy blasts at Kage, which strike his body with no effect. Kage smirks and raises his left hand. A ball of energy forms in Kage's hand and he hurls it at Gohan. Gohan leaps out of the way but the ball explodes while in the air and Gohan gets caught in the blast. Gohan screams in pain as skin is incinerated right off his body. Gohan forces out more energy which flies out at Kage but are swatted away. Gohan rockets forward and both men trade punches and Kage lands more than Gohan. Kage kicks Gohan away with ease. Gohan skids along the ground and slams into a rock with brute force but manages to leap to his feet. Suddenly bright energy forms in Kage's mouth. Kage lets out a roar that sears the sky like rumbling thunder and some of the energy flies out from between the spaces in his teeth when finally Kage takes a deep breath and lets out another demon like scream and energy explodes out of his mouth and flies right at Gohan. Gohan suddenly turns Super Saiyan and smacks the energy away. Kage looks in slight shock as Gohen REALLY powers up and Kage squints his eyes to see Gohan. Gohan flies forward and lands punch after punch on Kage's face and hurls a large energy ball at Kage. Kage is caught by the blast and flies backward. Gohan brings his hands back.

"KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE…" Kage slowly gets back up and looks at Gohan, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" Kage screams as a bright forms in Gohan's hands, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blue energy flies out of Gohan's hands and rocket towards Kage. The energy hits dead on and a half orb of energy about a 100 volume envelopes Kage as the Kamehameha slams into him. Gohan pants and slowly floats to the ground and falls to his knees the moment he touches the ground. Suddenly, Gohan sees light burst out of the ground and Kage floats out of the ground. His face is covered with scratches but nothing else.

"Not bad, Gohan. I will show you 25 of my real power now and I'll finish you."

"EVEN WHEN I DIE, YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT MY SUCCESSOR!" Kage smiles and raises his hands over his head as a HUGE orb of energy forms over his head. Kage draws his hands closer together and the ball compresses. Kage starts to yell as he uses energy to compress the ball even further. Energy sends large gusts of wind outward and Gohan's hair flaps on his head as he looks on. Soon, a ball of energy that may have been over a mile wide is compressed into a ball no larger than a baseball. Kage hurls the ball at Gohan and Gohan can do nothing but power down. He sits down and waits for his fate to meet him. When Gohan opens his eyes, he is sitting in front of King Yama. Yama looks at him and shakes his head.

"You did your best Gohan."

"Thanks, Yama. We can only hope Gohen will be able to defeat him."

(Back on Earth.)

Gohen kicks and punches as hard as he can but it doesn't even cause Buu to notice him. Buu takes one hand and slaps Gohen right in the head and Gohen flies into a large rubble pile. Buu lets out a small rare grunt.

"This gonna take long time." Suddenly a kick sends Buu right off his feet. Buu lands on his stomach. Buu gets up and puffs out the small dent in his cheek.

"That better. But you better than that." Buu suddenly spits out a purple energy beam and Gohen has to dodge repeated spit beams from Buu. Gohen knew that this was only the start.

(Please review)


	4. The Emperor Returns

(Please review)

A year has passed since Gohan's death at the hands of Kage, a long forgotten Emperor of the Universe. While training, Majin Buu told Gohen about Kage and everything that he knew about him. Buu was one of the only people who were around to see Kage at the end of his power reign over the Universe. Buu told Gohen about the Kaioshins and their disciples teaming together to try defeat Kage. After destroying his forces, the Kaioshins engaged in battle with the Emperor himself. All but the Dai Kaioshin were killed. The Dai Kaioshin managed to weaken him to an unbelievable extent when Kage was killing the last of the Kaioshin. Kage was forced to retreat and the Dai Kaioshin followed. The Dai Kaioshin sealed Kage's power with an ancient spell that nearly killed him. Kage became no more powerful than a normal human and scheduled wandered the universe for 10 million years and then slept in the bowels of hell for another 10 million years. It was rumored that Kage was actually an ancient demon that rose from the 9th level of hell and conquered the known universe. It was rumored that Kage actually sealed a great deal of his power by giving himself a body which couldn't handle the unbelievable power. No one had every seen him resort to bringing out his great power. The Daio Kaioshin managed to suppress Kage's power fully before he could transform.

Gohen sat by the fire, listening to Buu finish his story. Gohen was in shock but believed that someone could be so powerful and old but he had to accept that. Buu gets up and looks over to him.

"Now…you train for past year. Good improvement. You nearly beat me last time. But I know you have more power than that. Time you put in place." Buu suddenly disappears and tries to punch Gohen. Gohen leaps out of the way and delivers a powered up punch which sends Buu flying back and skidding against the ground. Buu gets to his feet but suddenly feels fists collide with his face and stomach. A kick that connects with Buu's head and it spins multiple times around. His neck contorts back to its normal state. Buu blows energy from his mouth but Gohen grabs it with his hand and seems to absorb it and then, in an instant, fire it back at Buu, causing his head to blow right off. Buu's head grows back and he bends his legs. Purple light starts to surround Buu's body and Gohen can feel the energy accumulate into his body. Buu screams and the energy bursts outward. Gohen focuses as hard as he can and forms a shield of energy around his body. The blast surrounds him but doesn't harm him at all. Gohen suddenly flies forward and slams kick after kick into Buu's body, earning groans of pain. Buu collapses to the ground. Buu slowly gets up and starts to fire many energy balls at Gohen but he can tell that Buu is losing energy, especially after that huge explosion. Gohen focuses his energy into his hands and hurls energy balls of his own, which smash Buu's attacks aside and nearly kills Buu by incinerating everything but his head. Buu looks in shock and reforms his body. Buu collapses to his knee after more punches and kicks. Buu raises a hand to show his surrender.

"Y-you have Goku p-power and will" Gohen helps Buu up and sits him down.

(At King Yama's palace)

King Yama is working at his desk when he senses a power at the base of his desk that was pure evil. Yama looks down and sees the legendary Kage. Yama stands up from his desk and looks down upon the ancient demon. Kage floats up to Yama's face and stares him in the face.

"What do you want, Kage." The demon looks at Yama with a blank look. He then looks over to the large TV that Yama got to watch Goku face the evil demon Kid Buu at the Kaioshin planet and sees Gohen and Buu on the screen. He looks back to Yama.

"This is the child who is supposed to defeat me. Pathetic." Suddenly, a large number of great powers are behind him. He looks over and sees every Z fighter from Goku to Goku Jr. Kage looks over and sees the legend himself, Goku, standing in the front with his sons and Vegeta. Kage smirks and rockets toward all of them. The Z fighters all wind up and fire kamehamaha's at him. Kage's body shines with red energy and it spurts out, destroying many of the attacks. Goku powers up to super saiyan 2 and flies forward. Kage dodges the attacks with ease and kicks Goku right to the ground. Goku suddenly disappears and reappears behind Kage. Goku starts hurling punches into Kage's face and body. Kage grimaces and grabs one of the fists. Goku sees energy accumulate in Kage's mouth and barely dodges energy from flying out of it. Kage lowers a hand and energy balls fly out of his fingers constantly at incredible speeds. The floors and destroyed as Goku dodges. The other Z fighters fire energy at Kage. Kage sends energy into his hands and he is blocking the attacks but falling behind. Kage screams and energy bursts from his hands and blasts all of the warriors back. Yamma raises a hand and smashes Kage to the floor. Goku leaps forward and grabs Kage. However, Kage raises a finger to his forehead and uses instant transmission to escape. However, Goku was holding onto him and Goku vanished with him.

(Back on Earth)

Gohen suddenly sees a bright flash and two men appear less than 20 feet away. He instantly recognizes one as his ancestor, Goku. The other was much more different. He looked to be about 16 years of age but short for his age. He was about 5'7 with short black hair. He was wearing a black cloak and sandals. Goku leaps forward but Kage leaps into the air. Kage looks over and sees Gohen and the injured Buu. Gohen looks at him in anger and Kage lets out a smile. Suddenly, a large mass of energy forms in the air above Kage. Small energy bullets fire out of the large ball over and over until the ball runs out. Gohen blocks them with the help of the regenerated Buu. Goku rockets forward to Kage but Kage suddenly disappears and feels fists collide into his stomach. Goku spits up blood and falls to the ground. Goku powers up to super saiyan 3 and leaps forward with much more strength. Kage is in shock as fists and kicks collide into his body, causing him to crash into the ground. Gohen accumulates energy and fires two large energy balls into the small indent where Kage was. The explosion grows and grows causing the defenders of Earth to fly away to stay out of the blast. However, when the smoke clears, Kage is standing in the enormous crater. His face showed anger as he powered up, causing rocks to float into the air and he rockets forward. Goku, Gohen, and Buu all feel fists smash into their bodies and all three are sent smashing into the ground. Gohen powers up and sends hundreds of energy balls at Kage. Kage takes a deep breath and screams, causing large amounts of energy to blast outward, absorbing Gohen's attacks. Buu flies forward and slams the top of his head into Kage's chin. Kage staggers and Buu fire a huge ball of purple energy into Kage. Kage flies back, smashing into the ground and creating a huge line crater in the ground. Kage slowly floats out of the crater and looks at Gohen.

"You are not a normal opponent, Gohen. You are different."

"I was hoping for that reaction."

"But I think that maybe I should show you my true form and I can let you see greatness before I kill you and regain my empire, starting with Earth."

"WHAT!" Yells Goku but suddenly Kage starts to power up and his eyes turn bright red. His neck starts to move and two blobs of skin, one on each side of his head form and both start to grow outward. His neck on his normal head extends and his face changes from human looking into that of a dragon. Suddenly the two skin blobs turn into heads looking the same as the middle one. The cloak shreds to pieces as his skin turns into some sort of metal armor plating surrounding his body. His fingers turn into claws and wings burst from his back. Kage's real form was that of a human's with metal scales for skin, three dragon heads with red eyes and covered with scales. Everyone looks in horror as Kage floats into the air and his dragon heads scream high pitched wails. Suddenly, red energy flies out from the mouths of the heads. Energy sears the ground causing the ground to crumble between all of their feet. Buu tries to fire some energy at the demon but the blasts simply ricochet off his metal plated body. A loud demonic voice emerges from the center head of the demon, Kage.

"TIME FOR YOU TO SEE REAL POWER!" The demon starts to power up and black energy oozes out of his body and falls to the ground, causing it to crack and crumble. The three head scream a dragon like scream and wind blasts out of his mouth, sending all three warriors skidding across the ground. Kage leaps into the air, wings flapping, and he flies towards Gohen. Buu removes a part of his stomach and hurls it at Kage. It wraps around Kage's body but the faces let off a smirk. The faces scream and Buu's bind is broken. Energy flies out of the demon's mouths. Gohen flies forward and lands some punches in the demon's stomach. The heads laugh and Gohen is swatted aside. Suddenly, a huge ball of energy forms in Kage's hand and he hurls it into Gohen. Goku leaps forward but is swatted away just as easily. Suddenly, the body of Kage starts to grow and grow. Soon, Kage is over 200 feet high. The head fly forward and snap at the fighters, who manage to dodge the giant snake necked heads. Goku fires a kamehameha but Kage seems unfazed. The center head rears back and black energy forms in its mouth. Energy flies outward and envelopes Goku. Goku screams as his temporary body is incinerated. Gohen sees that it is worthless to keep attacking. Gohen rushes over to the weak Buu and grabs him. The demon Kage roars and fires another shot at Gohen but Gohen manages to dodge the attack. Gohen uses instant transmission and vanishes. The demon roars so loud that the ground crumbles around him. He leaps into the air and prepares to make this planet his.

(Please review)


	5. The Emperor Takes the First Planet

Gohen looks up at the enormous demon known as Kage

Gohen looks up at the enormous demon known as Kage. The demon extends his clawed hand and a huge ball of energy flies out and Gohen leaps out of the way. Majin Buu forms an enormous ball of energy and hurls it into the large ball of red energy. The two balls of energy clash and explode, destroying miles of land and leaving a mile deep hole in the ground. Kage screams in laughter and white energy forms in the mouths of the three dragon heads. Three white beams of energy rocket out and start to leave gigantic craters in the ground. Gohen rockets forward and smashes huge punches into the demon's stomach to no avail. The demon laughs and huge shockwaves send Gohen flying and the ground shattering even further.

Goku knew that the planet couldn't handle such awesome power and would blow if anymore huge attacks hit it. Goku pulls his hands back and fires his greatest Kamehameha and the thing smashes into the large demon's chest, sending it flying back slightly. The demon growls in anger and the three heads form the outline of a sphere and a huge energy ball forms in the middle. The clawed hands grab it and hurl it at Goku. The three warriors fire most of their remaining energy at the ball and the energy bomb rockets back at the demon, who is hit dead on. The demon screams as the energy cracks the metal armor covering its body but the demon hurls the ball into the sky and it goes on until dissipating. The demon's wounds suddenly seem to heal right before their eyes. The green blood disappears and the wounds close. Kage laughs and the mere sounds send the three warriors flying back. Goku sees Buu looking at the large demon angrily. Goku suddenly sees Buu rocket towards the laughing demon.

"BUUUUUU!" Buu can be seen with energy forming in his hands and firing shot after shot at the demon. The shots smash into the demon's faces and Kage swats at Buu. Buu dodges the enormous hands and starts to smash huge punches into the center head. The demon yells and Buu is blown up by the mere pitch of the scream. Buu regenerates and continues his assault. Goku knew what Buu was doing. Gohen needed further training and there was no way of defending the Earth from coming under Kage's control in the current time. Buu's screams can be heard over the defening roars of the angry Kage.

"GET BOY OUT OF HERE!" Goku nods and grabs Gohen, who had fallen to his knees from using so much energy. He teleports off of Earth the moment Buu is overpowered and incinerated by a mouth blast. Buu regenerates and has no choice but to retreat. Buu disappears and Kage looks at the barren wasteland and roars in victory.

"THEY RUN LIKE COWARDS! MY REIGN HAS COME TO ITS NEW BEGINNING!"

(On the Kai planet)

Goku sees Buu arrive with only half of his body, which he quickly gets back. Goku couldn't help but cry at the thought of his home being taken over by Kage. He could see that demon torturing the people of Earth for his own entertainment. Goku knew that this was unlike any enemy that Earth had ever seen. This was worse than Frieza, Cell, and Buu combined. This enemy could heal himself instantly, and there was too much mass to destroy him all in one shot. This was going to be difficult. It was then that he saw Gohen slowly starting to stir and he rouses the young boy.

"Get up, Gohen." Gohen's eyes open and he sees a world he is unfamiliar with. He gets up and is overcome with weariness.

"What's going on?"

"Earth has been taken over by Kage and you need to continue your training. There is only one person I know who can unlock all of your potential in one shot. That is Elder Kai. He's kind of strange." They look over and see the withered Elder Kai looking at a magazine. He looks up and yelps at the sight of Goku.

"Not another one, Goku." Goku rubs the back of his head and smiles.

"Yea, another one."

"You really are going to run me into the ground with this one." Elder Kai reaches over and touches Gohen's head. His eyes go wide and he looks at Goku.

"You chose the right one, Goku."

(I know I haven't updated in a long time. Been occupied. Please review)


End file.
